Black-Purple
by AzuraRii
Summary: KanoKido— Hanya beberapa kejadian yang dilakukan Kano dan Kido./Drabble rasanya(?)/ Maaf Summarynya Ancur.
1. Chapter 1

Black-Purple

Kagerou project is belong to Jin (Shizennotekki-p)

And 'Black-Purple' is mine as Baka-arisa-chan.

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal, Random, Garing, dan seluruh keluarganya.

_Okay, The story is begin!_

.

.

**Cat ; Kucing.**

.

Kido sangat menyukai Kucing. Meskipun dia tak mengakuinya secara terang-terangan, Tentunya.

Dari banyaknya jenis kucing yang banyaknya varian warna yang mereka miliki, Kido paling benci Kucing Hitam. Karena— selain pembawa sial. Kido paling benci dengan suatu kenyataan lain.

.

"_Kucing hitam mengingatkanku pada Kano."_

.

Itulah yang dikatakan Kido saat Momo menanyainya dengan wajah _kelewat _penasaran.

.

Dan saat itu juga. Kano yang mendengarnya nyakar tembok.

.

* * *

**Hurt ; luka.**

**.**

Sejujur-jujurnya. Kano kecil _sangat _membenci luka. Apapun jenis luka itu, Kano tak ingin lukanya dilihat oleh orang lain ; membuat orang lain khawatir padanya.

"Hey~ Tsubomi-chan~ Tanganku tergores pisau~"

"Mana? Sini berikan tanganmu" Kido dengan sigap menarik tangan Kano dan mengecup singkat tempat luka goresan pisau tadi.

"Nah, Sekarang sudah tak kenapa!" Seru Kido dengan senyuman tertempel di wajahnya.

.

_KAWAI~!_

Tapi saat ini, Meskipun seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi Luka. Kano tak akan pernah membeci ataupun menyesalinya ; Tentu saja Jika Kido sudah mencium luka itu.

.

* * *

**Ice Cream ; es krim**

**.**

Di ruang tamu markas Mekakushi-Dan. Terlihat Kido yang tengah memakan es krim rasa coklat. Siang ini sangatlah panas, Bahkan Kido sempat mendengar Ene mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi dunia akan melepuh dibuatnya.

"Hey, Ada es krim di pipimu Kido" Kata Kano dengan Sigap mencolek es krim yang tertempel di pipi kanan Kido.

_._

_Slurrrppp_

Dan dengan seenaknya menjilat bekas es krim di tangannya Tersebut.

_._

_Blushhhhh_

.

Dan hal tersebut sukses menyebabkan merekahnya corak merah di seluruh permukaan pipi Kido. Hingga ke telinga.

.

Dan sejak saat itu. Entah mengapa Kido jadi sangat Sensi dengan es krim rasa coklat.

.

* * *

**Good night ; Selamat Tidur**

**.**

.

_Ennggghhhh…_

Terdengar dengkuran kecil saat Sebuah tangan besar mengacak pelan Surai hijau terang Si Ketua Mekakushi-Dan, Kido.

Tersenyum singkat. Si Pelaku Kemudian bangun dari tempatnya tadi ; berniat meninggalka kamar tidur tersebut.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia menutup pintu kamar tersebut, Tentunya untuk meminimalisir adanya suara yang akan membangunkan Saudari angkatnya tersebut.

_Oyasumi, Tsubomi-chan_

Dan—Ceklek.

Pintu kamar pun ditutup. Dengan sebuah bisikan kecil yang terdengar sebelum semuanya menjadi sangat gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

**Dare ; Tantangan**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Kano. Aku punya tantangan untukmu"

"Apa~ hmmm~, Kido?"

"Jangan Ganggu aku selama 1 jam"

"Ohhh, Aku tak bisa~!. Mengganggumu sudah sama pentingnya dengan Bernapas!"

" … "

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

.

A/N :

Heeiiillloooo~! Author ini balik lagi~

Maaf ya, kalo ada yang nungguin WM (rasanya kagak ada) bakal lumayan lama nih. Authornya kebanyakan ide#Plak.

Hwehwhehehe... ngomong-ngomong Fict ini statusnya bakal terus 'kelihatannya' complete. Nanti kalo ada ide gila lagi akan saya sambung...!

Udah itu aja yang mau saya bilang~

Dadahh...!

N.B : Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Black-Purple

Kagerou project is belong to Jin (Shizennotekki-p)

And 'Black-Purple' is mine as Baka-arisa-chan.

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal, Random, Garing, dan seluruh keluarganya.

_Okay, The story is begin!_

.

.

.

**April Fool ; April Mop.**

.

_Boooooooo_—!

"_U-UWAAAHHH_—!"

.

.

Sebuah boneka usang bermatang bolong yang dilumuri saos meloncat keluar dari kota kado berwarna Ungu-Hitam. Bersamaan dengan sebuah teriakan menggelegar memenuhi ruang tamu markas Mekakushi-Dan.

'_Untuk Tsubomi-chan~'_

Sebuah tulisan kecil berwarna hitam pekat terpampang di sisi kotak tersebut. Dari cara tulisnya. Kido sudah tau siapa 'terdakwa' kasus 'Kado-Zonk' tersebut.

.

"**KANO SHUUYA!"**

Yap, Siapa lagi kalau bukan jejadian satu itu?

_Bhuak!_

_Duuaarrr!_

_Booommmm!_

Dan beberapa detik setelah teriakan menggelegar yang kedua, Seseorang bermata kucing ditemukan dalam keadaan sekarat dengan mulut tersumpal kotak kado berwarna Ungu-Hitam.

'_Dan detik itu juga, semua orang berjanji tidak akan pernah menjahili Kido saat _April Fool'

.

.

.

* * *

**Cat Eye's ; Mata Kucing.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Kucing. Kata tersebut sudah menjadi gambaran umum untuk menggambarkan sosok makhluk 16 tahun berjaket hitam bintik-bintik putih yang menjadi karakter kesayangan banyak orang. Kano Shuuya.

Tapi, Selain matanya yang mirip kucing. Ada satu hal lagi kemiripan Kano dengan mamalia peliharaan manusia tersebut. Dan Kidolah yang orang yang mengemukakan hal tersebut.

"_Kano suka nyakar tembok kalo GREGETAN. mirip sekali dengan kucing."_

_._

Kano yang mendengarkan pidato singkat Kido tersebut langsung gigit jari ; Menahan diri untuk tidak nyakar tembok.

.

.

.

* * *

**Dark ; Gelap.**

.

.

Terlihat ruang tamu Mekakushi-Dan yang sangat gelap. Dua siluet manusia hijau-pirang tengah meringkuk di dalam. Tanpa adanya penerangan kecuali cahanya bulan.

"K-k-kano…..Gelap." Kata Si Hijau terbata, Bahunya bergetar kecil. Terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Sementara yang disampingnya menoleh pelan. "Tenang saja Kido!, aku ada ide!" Katanya kemudian semangat.

_._

_Ceklek._

_._

Suara saklar lampu tertekan mengisi kesunyian ruangan tersebut. Yang sekarang sudah menjadi terang.

"SIALAN KAU IDIOT!, KAU BILANG SEKARANG MATI LAMPU!" Teriak Kido marah. Juga merasa bodoh karena tertipu orang idiot macam Kano. Nah, sekarang siapa yang _lebih _Idiot?.

"Khukhukhu~ aku kan penasaran bagaimana wajahmu saat ketakutan Kido~"

_Buahk!_

_.  
Doeng!  
._

_Bruarr!_

.

Dan malam yang tadinya sunyi tersebut telah berubah menjadi sangat ribut.

.

.

.

* * *

**Eat ; Makan.**

**.**

**.**

Seenak apapun makanan restoran ataupun rumah makan ternama, Kano tetap akan memilih untuk makan di rumah.

Sebuah alasan _unik _dikemukakannya saat ditanyai oleh Momo.

.

"_Tentu saja karena Kido yang memasaknya!"_

_._

Yap, Jadi. Meskipun dimasaki RACUN sekalipun. Kano akan tetap memakan masakan Kido Tsubomi tersayangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Heiiilloooo lagi~! Author ini lagi-lagi dateng!

Hwehehehehe, kalo ada yang tanya 'kenapa fict yang ini cepet sekali dilanjutin sementara yang satunya nauzubillah lama bener... itu karena yang ini dibuat nya cepet. 30 menit aja beres#Wuiiih sombong.

Makasih yah! Yang mau baca Fict ini maupun Yang mau Review juga makasih banyak!

Mohon saran, kesan, dan apapun yang lainnya~!

oke, hanya itu saja

.

.

.

NB : Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Black-Purple

Kagerou project is belong to Jin (Shizennotekki-p)

And 'Black-Purple' is mine as Baka-arisa-chan.

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal, Random, Garing, dan seluruh keluarganya.

_Okay, The story is begin!_

.

.

.

**Punch ; Pukulan.**

.

.

_Bhuak!_

_._

Terdengar suara pukulan keras.

.

"_Kano!, Jangan ganggu aku!"_

.

Juga, diikuti Teriakan marah seorang Tsubomi Kido.

.

Jika sudah begini, Kalian pasti akan tau siapa yang menjadi korban yang dipukul Kido.

.

"_khukhukhu~ menggangu Kido itu kan seru~!"_

.

Yap, dia pastilah Shuuya Kano.

Kadang—Atau mungkin Kadang SEKALI. Seto sang saudara angkat bingung melihat Kano yang selalu tertawa renyah meskipun dihadiahi dua-atau-tiga pukulan Kido yang sangat _Wowwww _.

Dan setelah tanpa sengaja Ia menggunakan kekuata matanya. Seto sekarang mengerti kenapa Kano tetap tertawa dan kelihatan bahagia terkena pukulan Kido.

_Karena, itulah cara Kido untuk menyukai Kano Shuuya._

.

Kano tau itu.

Jadi sekarang, Meskipun dibilang _Masochist _Sekalipun. Kano tak akan peduli.

.

* * *

**Lie ; Bohong.**

**.**

_._

_Shuuya Kano adalah seorang pembohong ulung._

Dan semua temannya tau itu.

Tersenyum saat dirinya yang 'asli' menangis. Tertawa meskipun sebenarnya Sakit. Selalu bertingkah konyol disetiap waktu.

Dia tak pernah memperlihatkan Si 'Asli' pada seluruh orang terdekatnya ; selalu berbohong dan mengatakan baik-baik saja. Tak suka dikasihani.

Semua orang tau itu.

Tapi, ada satu kejujuran yang tersimpan _sangat _rapi. Terbungkus sebuah kebohongan tak murni.

"_Kido~ lihat! Kau sangat imut kalau memakai ini!"_

" _Diamlah IDIOT!"_

"_Khukhukhukkhukhu_—BHUAK!"

"_Jangan Tertawa!"_

.

Ya, ada sebuah kebohongan yang tersimpan rapi di balik senyuman bahagianya saat melihat Tsubomi Kido.

.

.

.

* * *

**Dissapear ; Lenyap.**

.

.

Di saat Semua anak sebayanya memiliki angan indah seperti menjadi dokter, pilot, polisi atau semacamnya. Seorang anak Saudagar kaya macam Tsubomi Kido malah menginginkan sesuatu yang sangatlah berbeda.

"_Aku Ingin lenyap_."

Sebuah kata dengan kontonasi datar dan penuh kesedihan keluar dari gadis yang masih sangatlah kecil.

Yap, Tsubomi Kido seorang anak kaya raya lebih memilih lenyap.

.

Dan Suatu hari, keinginannya terwujud. Walau tak sepenuhnya.

.

_Hikksss_

_Hikkksss_

.

Seorang Gadis kecil berambut hijau menagis. Mata merah darah mengeluarkan Cairan bening di pelupuknya. Bersamaan dengan api yang semakin besar seiring isakannya.

.

_Sebuah kebakaran besar terjadi di rumahnya, Hanya satu anak yang berhasil selamat. Tsubomi Kido. Anak kecil tersebut memiliki mata semerah darah dan sangat sering __Menghilang._

.

Yap, keinginannya terwujud. Namun tak **sepenuhnya.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Color ; Warna.**

**.**

**.**

Di saat seluruh anggota Mekakushi-Dan berkumpul. Mary menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup menarik menurut Seluruh anggota.

"_Warna apa yang kau sukai?"_

Meskipun sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang biasa saja. Tapi, menurut Anggota geng kurang normal tersebut. Ini termasuk pertanyaan menarik.

"_Aku suka warna Hijau-ssu"_

"_Aku suka Jingga!"_

"_Tentu saja aku Suka warna Biru seperti rambutku!"_

"_aku suka warna Biru muda"_

"_Kuning"_

Hampir semuanya menjawabnya dengan bermacam-macam varian setelah dipaksa menjawab Shintaro menjawab warna merah sebagai warna kesukaannya.

Dan tinggal giliran Shuuya Kano dan Tsubomi Kido yang belum menjawabnya.

Saat Kano Buka suara, semua orang menatap heran dirinya.

"_Aku lebih suka warna Ungu daripada Hitam."_

katanya santai.

"_Lho? Kok malah jawab Ungu sih. Kan warnanya dia Hitam"_

Semuanya membatin berjamaah.

Dan saat ditanya. Kano sukses membuat seseorang _Blushing akut._

_._

"_Karena Ungu mengingatkanku pada orang yang sangat kusukai!" _

.

Kano mengerling jahil pada Kido yang _blushing _akut.

.

.

* * *

**Family ; Keluarga.**

.

.

_Hiikkksss_

_._

Sebuah punggung bergetar menjadi saksi bisu tangisan gadis hijau terang tersebut. Di sudut kamarnya karena mengingat keluarganya yang kini sudah tiada.

"_Danchou-san, Ayo makan malam!"_

Teriak suara di luar, sepertinya suara Si anggota paling kecil, Hibiya.

Tak ada jawaban berarti dari si pemilik kamar. Ia mengusap cairan bening yang dari tadi terus mengalir di pipinya. Kemudian perlahan berdiri, Berniat menyusul yang lainnya yang pasti sudah ada di meja makan.

Dan di dapur tepatnya diatas meja yang ada di dapur, Sebuah kue berukuran sedang Tertata bersama beberapa piring dan gelas. Meski kuenya terlihat amburadul, Tapi masih bisa dimakan.

"_KEJUTAN!"_

Dan semua anggota Mekakushi-Dan Ada di sana. Duduk dengan rapi, Sepertinya mereka menunggunya sedari tadi untuk makan bersama.

"Untuk apa ini_"_

Tanya Kido heran melihat 'pesta-kejutan' ini. Seingatnya, Tidak ada yang ber-ulang tahun hari ini ataupun adanya hari penting saat ini.

"Hehehehe, kita sudah lama tak makan bersama, kan? Biasanya Shintaro dan Ene—meskipun dia tak makan— jarang ikut_" _Kata Seto singkat sambil tertawa canggung. Diikuti yang lainnya.

_Tsk, mereka tak pandai berbohong._

Pikir Kido. Dia hanya menggangguk maklum.

Dan selesai makan malam, Seorang bermata kucing mendekati Kido yang hendak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kido~" Panggil Kano singkat.

"Untuk apa kau membuat semua ini? " Kata Kido langsung ke inti, Dia tahu bahwa Kanolah yang menyuruh yang lainnya untuk makan bersama dan membuat kue yang tadi.

"Hehehe~ Ketahuan ya~?" Kano tertawa singkat. Kemudian, wajah nya dengan cepat berganti menjadi sangat serius.

Terlihat Kano mengatakan sesuatu, Dan Kido yang mendengarkannya sedikit terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Senyum hangat Tentunya.

"_Jangan menangis Lagi, Lupakan mereka. Kau masih memiliki kami, Bukan?_ —

—_Meski kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah, Belum tentu kita bukan keluarga kan? Mekakushi-Dan adalah keluarga Kita." _

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kano tersenyum tipis tanpa kerlingan jahil sedikitpun. Mengatakan sebuah kejujuran sepenuhnya.

_Karena kita adalah keluarga!_

Benar, Karena Mekakushi-Dan adalah sebuah keluarga besar.

.

.

.

"_Tsubomi-chan, Suatu saat nanti. Kita akan menjadi keluarga sepenuhnya_—

.

.

.

.

.

— _Dengan Kau menjadi ibu dari anakku~"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Owwwhhh, Sekeren apapun Kano tadi. Tolong dilupakan. Karena sekarang dia sudah kembali menjadi Kano yang biasanya. Dengan seringaian jahil minta ampun terpampang di wajah menyebalkannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

END/TBC?

.

.

.

A/N :

Hari ini, hari minggu#Gak nanya. Hari dimana ter-update-nya episode baru anime Mekaku City Actors. Kalo gak salah sih, Kalo salah ya salah.

Sebagai seseorang yang menyukai anime ini. Saya sangat terharu karena episode 3 ini Kido kelihatan banyak, Banyak BANGET lagi. Apalagi—Oke, saya kebanyakan curhat gak jelas.

Chapter ini rasanya kurang GREGET ya? apalagi di bagian humornya.

Maaf ya, Bukan maksud sih. semoga ngerti bacanya ya...

oke, itu aja.

.

.

.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Black-Purple

Kagerou project is belong to Jin (Shizennotekki-p)

And 'Black-Purple' is mine as Baka-arisa-chan.

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal, Random, Garing, dan seluruh keluarganya.

_Okay, The story is begin!_

.

.

.

**Rare ; Langka.**

.

.

Siapapun yang sudah mengenal Kano pasti akan tau kalau makhluk jejadian kucing satu ini adalah Makhluk Tuhan paling Langka, Dan juga wajib dimasukkan ke _Suaka Marga Satwa _terdekat.

Ya, sangat langka hingga Pernah Kido berpikiran ingin mem-Formalin Keseluruhan tubuh Kano ; Untuk dibawa ke museum terdekat Agar anak bangsa 1 abad dari sekarang masih dapat mengetahui seberapa langkanya Otak, jalan pikir dan kerlingan satu juta kejahilan Yang ada pada diri Shuuya Kano tersebut.

Ya, itu benar adanya. Namun seketika ia urungkan.

Karena,

.

"_Kido~? Kenapa kau menangis?" _Kata Kano menyembunyikan kecemasannya

.

Kano adalah satu-satunya yang paling mengerti dirinya, Bahkan terkadang lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Jadi, Jangan pernah beritahu rahasia kecil ini pada yang bersangkutan, Karena Kido tak akan pernah memaafkanmu.

.

.

* * *

**Cats 2 ; Kucing 2.**

**.**

_._

Shuuya Kano adalah salah satu makhluk dengan tingkat kemiripan 98% MIRIP KUCING.

Ya, tak dapat dipungkiri kebenaran hal tersebut.

Tapi, Apa kau tau? Shuuya Kano, yang sering dimiripkan dengan kucing tersebut pernah nyaris membenci kucing, Bahkan hampir menggoreng salah satu kucing yang ditemukannya di tengah jalan. Dasar Anak Durhaka! Kucing itu kan adik kamu, nak!

Oke, maaf OOT.

Jadi, Kau ingin tau apa alasan KURANG logisnya mengenai kejadian itu?

"_Kido lebih sering tersenyum dengan kucing daripada denganku !_"

Kata Kano saat itu, Sukses mendapat lemparan Sendal _Swallow _dari para pihak pecinta binatang.

Sementara, Kido yang ikut menguping sukses _blushing _Sedikit

.

.

.

* * *

**Entertain ; Menghibur.**

.

.

Semua orang pasti senang jika dihibur, kan? Apalagi disaat dimana kau sangat ingin menangis.

Tapi, Jangan pernah mau dihibur oleh Shuuya Kano.

Yap, Kido sudah pernah jadi korban.

Saat itu, Kido sangat sedih rasanya sudah mau nangis kejer.

" _Hey, Kido jangan nangis! nanti aku cium pas dimulut!"_

Dan seketika, Kido yang tadinya mau nangis mengurungkan niatannya dan lebih memilih memukul Kano hingga sekarat.

Siapa sih, Di dunia ini yang mau dihibur dengan cara begitu?

.

.

* * *

**Cry ; Menangis.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa, Shuuya Kano, Makhluk cengar-cengir kurang waras itu pernah menangis menyedihkan.

Ya, HAMPIR tidak ada.

_Khheeeee….khhhhh.._

Tangis bisu Kano di sudut sebuah gang sempit, terlihat menyedihkan. Dan Kano sangat benci akan hal itu.

_Tap…_

_Tappp…_

Tapi sebuah langkah mendekatinya, semakin dekat dan terus mendekat. Bersuara tapi tak terlihat sedikitpun.

_Pluukkk_

Dan Sepasang tangan yang lebih kecil darinya memeluknya erat, ikut menangis sesenggukan. Gadis berjaket ungu yang sudah sangat familiar bagi Kano. Tsubomi Kido memeluknya, Membuat kekuatan mata yang tadi dipakainya menghilang.

Ya, siapa sangka Kano yang ceria akut bisa nangis?

Dan hanya Tsubomi Kido yang dapat menyangka hal tersebut.

.

.

* * *

**Blood ; Darah.**

.

.

Pertama kalinya Kano melihat darah segar adalah saat yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

Ya, Karena darah yang dilihatnya adalah miliki wanita yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, Ibunya yang sering memukulinya itu.

Waktu itu, Kano masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat sebuah pistol hitam pekat menembakkan peluru besi kearah tubuhnya. Yang saat itu tak dapat digerakkannya saking ketakutannya.

_Doorrr!_

Tapi, bukan dia yang mengalirkan darah dari perutnya. Bukan, itu ibunya.

Ya, Ibunya yang dulu sering memukulinya karena berbuat nakal. Sekarang menyelamatkan anaknya ini saat hampir terbunuh karena perampok keji di ujung sana.

_Menggelikan_

Pikir Kano dalam hati kecilnya.

Tapi sekarang, Kano yang sudah semakin dewasa tak akan berbuat hal yang sama. dia tak akan pernah membiarkan 'orang itu' bernasib sama dengan ibunya. Ia akan melindungi 'Orang itu', orang yang sekarang menjadi yang '_Paling' _berharga bagi Kano.

Ya, Orang berjaket Ungu berambut Hijau terang itu, Ia akan melindunginya. Meskipun apapun!

* * *

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Hallo. saya kembali apdet.#Muka datar.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Semakin hari semakin aneh saja, ya? Otak saya memang rada-rada banget!

Ohhh ya, Bagi yang masih setia dengan fict WM. Saya udah apdet kok, pendek sihh. Tapi kan saya sudah usahakan.

Oke, itu aja. saya kagak punya bahan untuk di bacotkan lagi.

Terakhir, Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Black-Purple

Kagerou project is belong to Jin (Shizennotekki-p)

And 'Black-Purple' is mine as Baka-arisa-chan.

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal, Random, Garing, dan seluruh keluarganya.

_Okay, The story is begin!_

.

.

.

**Dream ; Mimpi.**

.

.

Shuuya Kano, 16 thn. Pernah bermimpi SUPER INDAH dalam hidupnya.

.

Bisakah kalian tebak apakah mimpi SUPER INDAH tersebut?

_._

_Hey, Apalagi selain menikah dengan Si surai hijau terang, Tsubomi Kido ?_

itulah jawaban singkat Seto Kousuke, selaku teman merangkap saudara angkat Kano.

Yap, dan itu benar adanya.

Bahkan, Kano sampai tak mau bangun lagi dari mimpinya itu. Bila perlu dia injek matahari agar tak terbit dulu sampai Kano bosan dengan mimpi indahnya itu.

.

.

—_Tapi sebuah kenyataan baru menampar pipi Shuuya Kano bolak-balik, dan akhirnya ia sadar_—

.

.

_Itu hanya mimpi. Tsubomi Kido yang asli masih ada di dunia nyata, menunggunya untuk bangun._

_._

Yah, Sejak saat itu. Kano berdoa setiap malam agar mimpi indahnya itu kelak menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

* * *

**Choice ; Pilihan.**

**.**

_._

"Kido, jika ada kucing yang akan tertabrak dan Kano yang nyaris tertembak peluru. Mana yang akan kau selamatkan?"

"Tidak ada"

" … "

Jangan beritahu jawaban Kido ini pada Kano, ya. Nanti tembok Mekakushi-Dan rusak lagi karena dicakarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Wife ; Istri.**

.

.

Jika Mekakushi-Dan diibaratkan sebuah keluarga besar, maka dengan sangat pasti Tsubomi Kido yang akan dinobatkan menjadi 'Ibu' bagi seluruh anggota geng ini.

Semua menyetujui pendapat Si NEET bertampang suram, Shintaro Kisaragi itu.

Dan juga Seto yang akan dinobatkan menjadi 'Ayah' Mekakushi-Dan—

—Ahhh, ya. Jangan lupakan pendapat Momo kalau Hibiya yang akan menjadi 'Kakek' Mekakushi-Dan.

Yahh, Kano juga mnyetujui hal itu—

—Tapi dengan satu syarat.

_Selama Kido tetap dinobatkan menjadi 'Istri' ku, semua itu tak masalah._

Yap, Katanya santai membuat semua orang di ruangan, Min. Kido yang masih berbelanja. Tersenyum mesem-mesem tak jelas.

_Dan diam-diam, seseorang menambahkan kata 'Istri Kano' di belakang papan bagan keluarga Mekakushi-Dan. tepat pada foto keterangan Kido._

.

.

* * *

**Tsundere ; Tsundere(?).**

**.**

**.**

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa, Tsubomi Kido, anggota no 1 Mekakushi-Dan tersebut adalah seseorang dengan penyakit Tsundere stadium akut.

Ya, sudah bukan rahasia lagi.

Semua yang dikatakannya hampir bertolak belakang dengan yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya.

"_Aku tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi padamu" (Aku peduli padamu, Bodoh!)_

"_Dasar merepotkan" (Tak masalah)_

"_Dasar cengeng!" (jangan menangis lagi)_

Itulah hanya beberapa dari banyaknya kosa kata terbalik yang Tsubomi Kido punya. Sukses membuatnya di cap 'Tsundere dunia-akhirat'.

Dan pernah suatu kali, Kano dengan sengaja mengetes Kido dengan suatu kalimat.

"_Ne, Kido. Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"_

_._

Dan kau tau apa jawabannya?

_._

" _Siapapun asal bukan Kau!"_

Jawabnya dengan semburat merah merona di pipi.

Dan Kano tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya lagi setelah mendengar kosa kata ala Tsundere Kido tersebut.

Ne, Apa kau mengerti artinya?.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nightmare ; Mimpi buruk.**

.

.

_Brakkkk!_

_Doorrrr!_

_Bhuak!_

Suara-suara pistol beradu dengan gebrakan dan pukulan. Seseorang berambut hitam legam mengeluarkannya sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

_Doorrrr!_

Kepala pirang kusam tertembak peluru pistol. Terlihat kepala yag sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

_Braakkkk!_

Bunyi tabrakan seorang anak kecil tertabrak truk sampai tak berbentuk.

_Bhuak!_

Dan suara tubuh terjatuh dari seorang berjaket hijau. Dengan leher setengah hancur tercekik sadis.

Sudah, cukup. Kido sudah tak tahan lagi melihat semua hal mengerikan di depannya.

Lelaki kejam itu masih tertawa sadis, menyiksa sekawanan teman Kido yang entah sudah seperti apa, Teriakan dan tangisan menggema di seluruh tempat. air mata darah mengalir di sudut kelopak mata yang nyaris tak berbentuk apa.

_Dunia sudah berakhir._

Ya, Kido sudah nyaris menyerah akan hal itu.

memeluk dirinya erat, bahkan nyaris meremukkan tulang rusuk di tubuhnya. Menampar pipi hingga kemerahan, memukul diri hingga lebam.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia lakukan.

.

.

_Semoga ini hanya mimpi, ya ini HANYA mimpi buruk._

.

.

Ya, semoga besok ia bangun dari semua hal mengerikan ini.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Hallo Semua~, saya kembali update! semoga kalian gak bosen liat BnP (Bukan Boku* no P*co!) di list atas fandom ini~

Ohhh ya, yang judulnya Nightmare itu sedikit di tiru dari Outer science, sedikit lho! semoga rada nge-gore ya~

Itu aja yang mau saya bilang, saya kehabisan bahan bacotan.

Oke seperti biasa, Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Black-Purple

Kagerou project is belong to Jin (Shizennotekki-p)

And 'Black-Purple' is mine as Baka-arisa-chan.

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal, Random, Garing, dan seluruh keluarganya.

_Okay, The story is begin!_

.

.

.

**Hate? ; Benci.**

.

.

"Ne, Kido. Apa yang paling kau benci dari Shuuya Kano?"

.

"Semua hal dalam dirinya."

" … "

.

.

* * *

**Like ; Suka.**

**.**

_._

"Ne, Kano. Apa yang paling kau sukai dari Tasubomi Kido?"

.

"Apapun yang ada padanya~"

.

"Apa ada SATU saja hal yang membuatmu merasa kurang?"

.

"Em…. A-ada"

"?"

.

.

"_Dadanya RATA"_

" … "

.

Tolong jangan bilang pada Kido, nyawa seseorang pasti akan terancam jika kau mengatakannya.

.

.

* * *

**Dissapear 2 ; hilang 2.**

.

.

Tsubomi Kido, gadis kecil yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Ya, ada suatu dan lain hal yang membuatnya harus menetap di sana. Sesuatu yang selalu ditangiskannya tiap malam.

Selalu, dimimpinya selalu teringan bayangan berapa banyak orang terlalap api besar dan ruangan yang sudah menjadi abu. Bahkan kakaknya disana dan menyelamatkannya. Membuatnya menjadi yang satu-satunya selamat dari tragedy sialan yang bahkan dibuat oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Jika seperti ini, memang lebih baik jika dirinya tidak ada di dunia ini. Ya, lenyap seperti yang didambakannya sekian lama.

.

"_Hiksss…."_

.

Tangisnya kembali pecah, namun tak ada siapapun yang terlihat disana. hanya suara tanpa terlihat seseorang anak kecil yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

Ya, setelah kejadian itu. Dirinya mendapatkan _**setengah **_ keinginannya. Dia bisa **menghilang.**

Entah bagaimana itu terjadi, tiba-tiba saja matanya menyala merah darah. Dan semua orang yang dilaluinya tak menyadari sama sekali keberadaannya. Tak. Sama. Sekali.

.

"_Hey!, jangan menangis. aku memang tak tau apa masalahmu. tapi tolong jangan menagis"_

.

Ya, seharusnya tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tapi anak pirang itu tau. Ya, anak pirang dengan senyum kecil juga bunga cantik ditangannya itu.

.

"_jangan menangis. Tsubomi-chan"_

.

Itulah awal bertemunya mereka. karena permainan takdir sederhana dengan mata merah darah sebagai latarnya.

.

.

* * *

**Strange ; Aneh.**

**.**

**.**

"_Shuuya Kano adalah makhluk -sumpah- yang paling aneh yang pernah kutemuin , dan sialnya selalu ada dalam keseharianku"_

Tsubomi Kido pernah membuat Kano menangis nistahh karena mendeklarasikan hal semacam itu pada seluruh anggota M-D

Ya, mungkin hal itu benar—

.

—Namun hanya sebagiannya saja.

.

Karena, Entah kenapa. Hilangnya eksistensi makhluk jejadian kucing —ohh, Kido terlalu sering menghinanya 'jejadian Kucing'— ini terkadang membuat Kido merasa 'sedikit' kesepian.

(Oh ya, tolong kata 'sedikit' nya di _italic, _**bold, **Underline, dan kalo mau tambah Greget di CAPLOCK sekalian.)

.

"_Hey, Kido! aku lapar~"_

.

"_Makan tuh batako"_

.

"_Huuuu~ Jahat"_

.

Dan entah kenapa, berantem dengan Kano tiba-tiba saja menjadi rutinitas penting bagi Kido.

Aneh, bukan?

Ya, anggap ini rahasia kecil antara kita, jangan beritahu Kano atau kau mau di jadikan makan malam.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Apple ; Apel**.

**.**

**.**

"_Aku sangat menyukai buah Apel!"_ —

.

—Kata Kano kecil saat ditanyai buah kesukaannya.

Dan jika kau bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau suka apel?" Seseorang anak berambut hijau di dekat sana akan bersemu merah.

.

"_Karena!, Tsubomi-chan mukanya merah kalo aku cium! mirip buah apel!"_

.

Departemen perlindungan anak dan wanita, tolong tangkap penjahat kecil ini karena melakukan pelecehan pada saudarinya sendiri!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Truth or Dare ; Jujur atau Tantangan.**

**.**

**.**

Tsubomi Kido, gender wanita, tipe _Tsundere _, umur 16 thn. Sudah kapok main permainan gila ini dan berjanji tidak akan mau lagi memainkannya, meski imbalannya donat kesukaannya.

.

Kau tau apa alasannya ?.

.

"_Kido~ kau kan sudah milih Dare~! ayo pakai nekomiminya~!"_

"_HELL NO!"_

.

Ya, terakhir kali ia main permainan _terkutuk_ ini, 50 lembar photo-nya memakai nekomimi tersebar di seluruh ruang Mekakushi-Dan. Diduga pemiliknya adalah seseorang dipojok ruangan sana yang tengah berbaring dengan benjol MAHA dasyat di kepalanya.

Tak perlu ku beritahu ciri-cirinya pun, kau pasti bisa menebak siapa orangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Video ; video.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah video laknat nyaris lempar Tsubomi Kido. Namun tak berhasil karena Shuuya Kano melindungi video itu sekuat tenaga. bahkan diperkirakan ia siap merelakan nyawanya demi sebuah video.

Gila? tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Namun kau tau, kenapa Kido begitu ingin menghapus video itu bahkan bila perlu menggoreng camera tak bersalah itu?.

.

Jawabannya simple. Karena satu hal ;

.

"_Tsubomi-chan~ Kalo sudah besar mau jadi apa?"_

_._

_Terlihat gambar anak kecil berambut hijau tersenyum malu-malu pada kamera. sementara suara khas ibu-ibu menanyakan anak itu dengan nada jahil._

.

"_Kalo Tcubomi-chan syudah besal, Tcubomi mawu pacalan ama Chuuya-kun_!"

_._

_Kata anak kecil itu antusias. Mata hitam indahnya berkilat manis sekali _

.

. Kido yang melihat pemutara ulang Video itu menjadi semakin ganas.

.

"Khukhukhukhu Kido! tak kusangka kau sudah menembakku bahkan saat umur lima tahun!"

.

Kata Kano luar biasa gembira. Senyum—atau seringaian—nya terkembang lebar. Bahkan gajah dapat lewat dari sana. Sementara Kido sekarang sudah tak ada bedanya dengan apel merah segar.

Jika tahu begini. Kido seharusnya membakar video itu sejak lama.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hope ; Harapan.**

**.**

**.**

Dibalik ekpresi _stoic _itu. Kido memiliki sebuah harapan.

Benar, sebuah harapan yang sangat _klise _dan murahan.

Tetapi tetap saja selalu dipanjatkannya setiap malam pada Tuhan.

.

"_Semoga orang _idiot _itu baik-baik saja"_ —

.

—Itulah serentetan doa yang selalu diulangnya di balik selimut. sementara yang didoakan bersin massal dikamar yang lain.

Jika Kano mendengar doanya ini. Kido bersumpah akan memukul kepala kucing-_shifter _itu sampai _amnesia._

.

.

.

* * *

**Defense ; Pembelaan.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang pasti akan senang jika dirinya dibela, kan?

Kido tau akan hal itu.

Tapi Kido bingung—

.

.

"_Kido itu Tomboy ya."_

.

"_TIDAK. Kido tak tomboy, tau! Buktinya dia punya satu rok berenda dilemarinya!"_

.

"_Ohhh…"_

.

.

—Sebaiknya, Kido memukul Kano karena menyebarkan aib-nya—beserta foto bukti— atau berterimakasih karena Kano membela dirinya?.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gift ; Hadiah.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kano, aku tau kau itu _idiot _TAPI, mana ada cewek yang mau dikasih hadiah parfum axe saat ulang tahun!"_

.

"_hehehehe, kan nanti Kido wanginya sama dengaku~"_

_._

_BHUAK!_

.

"_Mimpi dulu sana!"_

.

.

.

* * *

**Indirect ; tak langsung.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang tengah, Kido yang kehausan langsung menegak _juice _jeruk manis yang tergeletak rapi di meja ruang tamu, masih dingin dan seolah memaksanya untuk menegak minuman itu sampai habis tak tersisa, bila perlu sampai ke gelasnya.

Tapi tentu saja Kido tak akan melakukannya, maaf saja, otak Kido masih berfungsi dengan baik dan kewarasannya sudah diuji IPB.

Aneh? Emang Kido peduli?!

.

"Kido~ tak kusangka kau itu agresif ya~"

.

Kata Kano, hampir sukses membuat Kido menyemburkan minumannya (dia menganggap minuman itu miliknya) ke permukaan wajah 100% nyebelin milik Kano.

.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kata Kido sewot.

.

"Itu jus punyaku, udah diminum sedikit lho~" Kata Kano dengan nada _default_-nya.

_._

_1_

_._

_2_

_._

_3_

_BLUSH.  
._

_._

_NOOOO!_

.

Teriakan batin Kido, dan jangan lupa seberapa merahnya wajahnya sekarang.

_Helll No! ini berarti… secara gak langsung…K-kano….._

.

.

—_Mulai detik ini, Tsubomi Kido, 16 thn. Berjanji tidak akan minum sembarangan jika itu bukan miliknya TITIK._ —

.

Dan bunyi palu pengadilan berkumandang, bersamaan dengan janji yang dibuat Kido dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Heiiilloooohhhh#ALAY!

Ekhem-Ekhem, maaf saya kemarin kagak apdet(?), kemarin saya ada acara adat atau sejenisnya~#Alasan lu!.

Hehehehe, Jadi, saya berusaha supaya chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya. Maaf kalo humornya hilang ditelan bumi. otak saya nyaris terbakar mikirin ini fict#lebay banget lu thor!

okey, cuman itu bahan bacotan saya kali ini.

seperti tradisi, kata terakhir yang saya ucapkan adalah ;

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Black-Purple

Kagerou project is belong to Jin (Shizennotekki-p)

And 'Black-Purple' is mine as Baka-arisa-chan.

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal, Random, Garing, dan seluruh keluarganya.

_Okay, The story is begin!_

.

.

.

**Umbrella ; Payung.**

.

.

"_Terimakasih"_

.

"_Hn."_

.

.

Kido baru saja kembali dari membeli bahan makanan untuk seluruh anggota Mekakushi-Dan. Khusus untuk Konoha, dia membeli sekarung negima. Dan jika itu habis, dengan senang hati Kido akan memasakkan dia negima ektrak _mama lemon _untuknya seminggu penuh. Bila perlu sampai Konoha pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

Oke, baru saja dia tersadar dari lamunan randomnya, Rintik huja mulai turun tepat di halte bis tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dan sialnya lagi, dia tak membawa payung.

"_Terimakasih ramalan cuaca brengsek!"_

Pikirnya dalam hati. Sekarang hanya tinggal dua pilihan ;

Tunggu hujan reda.

Telpon anggota M-D yang masih dirumah.

Sepertinya Kido akan melewati pilihan yang kedua.

Yap, karena yang jam segini masih di rumah tinggal Kano, kucing jejadian itu saja yang masih ada di rumah sambil baca majalah.

"_Oke, sepertinya hanya ada satu pilihan"_

.

.

Dan baru saja Kido ambil ancang-ancang, Sebuah payung hitam pekat menghadang jalannya.

Juga seekor makhluk kurang ajar berada disana dengan senyum _default_-nya.

"Tak bawa payung, Kido~?"

Kata Shuuya Kano, makhluk kurang ajar tersebut.

.

.

Yahhh, sepertinya Kido harus pulang dengan makhluk ini. TERPAKSA.

.

.

Diam-diam, Kano tertawa geli. Berterimakasih pada hujan dadakan di depannya.

.

* * *

**Thunder ; petir.**

.

.

Seorang gadis meringkuk di bawah sebuah meja kokoh, surai hijau terangnya terurai di lantai. Bahunya bergetar hebat isakan kecil memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan itu sangat gelap, hujan deras terdengar diluar. Membuat suhu disekitarnya serasa beku.

.

_DHUARRRR!_

_JDEEERRRRR!_

_._

Suara gemuruh keras terdengar, sekali lagi. Gadis tersebut mengeratkan pegangannya pada lututnya.

_Hissskkkkk_

Dan lagi-lagi, tangisnya pecah. dia sudah sangat ketakutan.

.

.

.

_Kriiieeettttt_

_._

Terlihat siluet seorang bocah mendekat, membawa sebuah syal yang melilit seluruh permukaan lehernya.

.

.

"_Jangan Menangis!"_

Katanya setengah berteriak, dia memeluk gadis hijau itu erat.

.

* * *

**Flower ; bunga.**

.

.

"_Kido, jika Kano itu bunga. Maka menurutmu bunga apakah dia?"_

_._

"_Bunga Bangkai"_

_._

" … "

.

**.**

* * *

**Lost ; Tersesat.**

**.**

.

Saat Kano mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat, Kido sudah tau ada sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan akan terjadi.

Ya, ternyata sekarang mereka tersesat entah dimana, Kano masih senyum-senyum dan bilang dia tak tau ini dimana sama sekali.

Dasar pembohong. Pasti dia sekarang tengah mengerjai Kido.

Pada akhirnya mereka pergi ke banyak tempat, mulai dari toko kaset kesukaan Kido hingga ke Taman bermain.

Ini sih namanya bukan 'Tersesat', Tapi 'Kencan'!

Dan sejak saat itu Kido selalu membawa GPS jika jalan-jalan bareng Kano.

.

.

* * *

**Space ; Jarak**.

.

.

Sejak pertama Kido mengenal sesosok makhluk astral kurang ajar bernama Shuuya Kano, Entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba saja langsung akrab dengan makhluk tersebut.

Faktor senasib, kah? atau mungkin yang lainnya?

Entahlah, Kido yang menjalaninya saja jika ditanya pasti bingung sendiri.

Ya, sejak pertama melihatnya sampai sekarang. Kido merasa ada sebuah tali yang mengerat dirinya dan makhluk itu. yang semakin hari _jarak _ diantara mereka menjadi semakin dekat.

Dan Kido yakin.

_Suatu hari nanti, tali itu akan membuatnya dan Kano berhimpitan_—

.

.

—_Dan, tidak ada lagi _Jarak _Yang tersisa diantaranya._

_._

_. _

.

* * *

**Twins ; Kembar.**

.

.

"_A-A-APA INI ?!"_

_._

_._

Sebuah kardus kecil tergeletak manis di depan markas Mekakushi-Dan, sesuatu terlihat menyebul dibaliknya. Penuh bulu hitam mengkilap yang terlihat sangat lembut bila dielus.

Ya, seekor kucing dengan ras Errrrr… _random _tiba-tiba saja dikirimkan ke Mekakushi-Dan. Membuat seluruh anggotanya yang berkumpul di ruang tamu menatapnya gemas. Err…. Kecuali Konoha, air liur-nya terlihat menetes saat menatap intens sosok kucing itu. Kido dan yang lain langsung menjauhkan kucing tersebut dari Konoha.

Kalau dilihat lebih teliti, kucing ini _sangat _mengingatkan anggota Mekakushi-Dan pada salah seekor _member_-nya yang tengah kedapatan tugas beli bahan makanan.

.

Ya, siapa lagi yang mirip dengan kucing selain Kano?

.

Mungkin sepulang dari berbelanja, Kano akan punya kembaran baru. Err…. yang sangat _mirip _denganya luar-dalam. kecuali ras tentu saja.

.

.

* * *

**Accident? ; Kecelakaan?.**

.

.

"Shuuya Kano, kemari kau dan biarkan aku menggoreng kepala kucingmu itu untuk makan malam!"

.

"Khukhukhu— Huaaa! aku takut~! tolong aku~!"

.

Dua _member _M-D itu tengah berlari-lari mengelilingi seluruh ruangan markas sempit mereka. Hebatnya, Kano tak tertangkap selama 2 jam mereka berlari. jangankan tertangkap, berhenti saja dia tidak.

Dan ini membuat Kido kesal pangkat dua belas. Apa-apaan Kano itu? Masa gak capek sih, lari-larian 2 jam?.

Saat Kido hampir menyusul Kano di dekat sofa, tiba-tiba saja Kano berhenti.

Sialnya, Kaki Kido tak dapat di-rem dan mereka pun bertabrakan, untungnya jatuh di sofanya.

.

_Bruuukkk!_

_._

Ya, debaman keras terdengar saat mereka terjatuh.

.

_Chuuu_—

.

Tapi, ada sesuatu aneh menjalar di mulut Kido. Seperti sebuah benda lembut basah mendarat disana. rasanya jantungnya mendadak jaipongan.

Oke—agak lebay rupanya.

.

Berberapa detik tertahan, Kido yang baru saja sadar langsung tancap gas menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Terlihat telinganya memerah sebelum semuanya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar ber-cat ungu tersebut.

Sementara Kano masih dia ditempat, pipinya sedikit memerah.

Kemudian dia terlihat menyeringai jahil.

.

"Benar-benar kecelakaan yang indah"

**.**

Katanya sebelum terkekeh pelan.

.

.

Ya, sebuah kecelakaan gila yang berhasil merebut _first kiss _Tsubomi Kido.

.

.

.

* * *

**END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/ TBC?.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Huuuwwwaaaa! maaf untuk yang kelamaan menunggu, mana ceritanya random begini lagiii!

Maaf banget ya, reader-tachi. Jaringan internet-nya lagi ngadat _to the max _! saya setress _level up _jadinya…

Ohh ya, maaf juga Karena chapter ini gak terlalu panjang! ide saya lagi seret nih~

Adegan Kissu-nya kurang jelas ya? Maaf banget, saya belum bisa bikin adegan romance kaya gitu. Karena entah mengapa otak saya paling bereaksi sama yang namanya humor… meskipun humor saya kebanyakan garing sihh…

Oke, kebanyakan kata 'Maaf'-nya.

Terakhir ;

Saya gak maksa, tapi kalo berkenan, maukah kalian me-review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Black-Purple **

**Kagerou project is belong to Jin (Shizennotekki-p)**

**And 'Black-Purple' is mine as Baka-arisa-chan.**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal, Random, Garing, dan seluruh keluarganya.**

_**Okay, The story is begin!**_

.

.

.

**Milk ; Susu.**

Belakangan hari ini, Shuuya Kano. umur 16 thn (anggap umurnya masih segitu), selalu meminum susu pada setiap kesempatan.

—_Bahkan Seto pernah memergokinya meminum susu di kamar mandi_—

Ya, sepertinya kepala sedang konslet atau memang pada dasarnya orangnya _setres._

Dan juga, belakangan hari ini. Kano tak pernah absen ngukur tinggi badannya di samping Seto. _Catatan ; jejadian satu itu menganggap Seto sebagai tolak ukur tinggi badan idealnya._

Seto sedikit tersanjung _sih _sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja aneh bukan?

Ya, dan karena alasan tingkat ke_kepo_-an nya yang meningkat tajam, Seto langsung saja bertanya pada Kano. '_Buat apa sih, minum susu sampe di kamar mandi?'_

Dan Shuuya Kano menjawabnya dengan jawaban simple ;

" _Karena aku ingin lebih tinggi dari Kido! Supaya keliatan keren didepannya!"_

.

Ya, Kano menjawabnya simple, dengan aura bunga bangkai disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Ujung-ujungnya, Seto menyesal menanyai Kano.

* * *

**Jealous ; Cemburu.**

.

'_Baiklah, apa yang harus aku masak untuk sarapan?'_

_._

'_Negima.'_

_._

'_Tidak, Konoha. Kita sudah memakannya seminggu ini.'_

_._

'_Negima.'_

_._

'_Tidak!'_

_._

'_Negi_—

.

'—_Baiklah! kita makan negima!'_

_._

_._

'_AKU MENCINTAIMU! KIDO!'_

"_Uwaahhhhhh_—Bruuukkkkk!"

_._

Terdengar kericuhan di dapur, Kido yang berteriak dan Konoha dengan nada monotonnya. Sungguh perpaduan yang Ekhem…._sedikit_ harmonis.

Ya, bahkan sekarang Konoha terlihat memeluk erat Kido sambil mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'. Sungguh membuat _mood _seorang di sofa ruang tamu menurun dratis. Dia ingin tertawa rasanya.

"_Hahahahaha— Kido, actingmu sanggggaatttt lucu saat dipeluk Konoha tadi_…"

Kata Kano tertawa, namun aurau hitam kelam menyelimutinya sangat pekat. Matanya bersinar merah menyala.

.

.

.

.

Meski penipu super ulung sekalipun, Kano tak dapat membohongi siapapun kalau saat itu dia _sangat _EKHEM cemburu EKHEM.

Ya, TIDAK SATUPUN.

* * *

**Rival ; Saingan.**

Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Kano menyadari sebuah fakta yang _sangat _menyebalkan—

—Tolong lebih tekankan kata 'sangat' itu.

Ya, sebuah fakta yang ditariknya sebuah pengamatan langsung pada objeknya.

Kalau mau tanya siapa 'objek'nya, dia adalah Tsubomi Kido.

Tepat sekali, siapa lagi yang selalu diamati bocah kucing itu selain Kido? masak Kano merhatiin Konoha? meski dunia ini terbalik pun hal itu TAK akan berubah.

Oke, kembali ke permasalahan utama ;

KANO SANGAT INGIN MENCINCANG KONOHA LANGSUNG DITEMPATNYA

Ya, karena makhluk serba putih itu selalu menempel di dekat Kido. Meski alasannya negima sekalipun.

—_Sepertinya, ingat. Hanya sepertinya, Kano mendapatkan seorang Rival baru untuk mendapatkan gadis Tsundere surai hijau itu_—

* * *

**Name ; Nama.**

'_Hey Kido~ kalau kita menikah, namamu akan jadi 'Tsubomi Kano/ Kano Tsubomi'~'_

_._

_._

_**Jddderrrrrrr!**_

Tidak ada angin, tak ada hujan. Yang ada hanya petir menyambar di siang bolong tepat pada saat Kano dengan tampang _sok innocent_-nya mendeklarasikan nama untuk Kido …

Dan hal yang terakhir terjadi adalah sekaratnya Kano dengan kain lap pel mengikat lehernya. Juga benjolan cinta tersebar di kanan-kiri wajahnya.

Kelihatanya _sih _Kido marah besar pada Kano.

Tapi, kau perlu tau apa yang digumamkannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kano yang sudah sekarat ;

.

'_Na-nama Ya-yang B-bagus…'_

.

Ya, sayang sekali Kano sudah keburu pingsan duluan sebelum dapat mendengar pengakuan gadis itu.

* * *

**Tomboy ; Tomboi.**

'_Kido adalah wanita yang _paling _tomboy yang pernah ditemuinnya'_

.

.

Kano tahu hal itu.

Dari sikapnya, cara bicaranya, bahkan wajahnya yang _terkadang _sedikit Ekhemmm…_Genderless._ Kano sudah mengenalnya dari kecil, teman-teman. Wajar saja dia tahu hal itu.

Meski dia yakin pernah melihat sebuah rok berenda imut nangkring di lemari baju _paling _belakang kamar si Gadis Tsundere itu, tetap saja belum bisa menjadi bukti yang kuat untuk menyadari sisi ke-_wanita_-an dari Tsubomi Kido. Kano pernah putus asa mencari sisi yang nyaris hilang itu.

Ya, putus asa hingga meminum segalon jus jeruk hingga muntah massal—Karena saat itu umurnya terlalu muda untuk minum sake dan kerabatnya.

Dan sebuah titik terang _akhirnya _ ditemukannya …

—_Kido _sangat _pintar masak, suka pake conditioner meski rambutnya selalu ditutup pake hoddie dan dia itu Tsundere akut_ —

Yep!, meski se-tomboy apapun Tsubomi-chan-NYA itu. Tentu saja ia masih punya sisi ke-_cewek_-kan, meski _sangat _sulit untuk dilihat.

Oh ya!, jangan lupakan betapa takutnya gadis tomboy itu pada hantu. Dia benar-benar cewek tulen!

Dan Kano yang akan membuatnya semakin _feminism _nanti, hihihihihi—membayangkannya saja suka membuat _mood _harian Kano meningkat.

* * *

**Illusion ; Ilusi**

Hari ini, mungkin keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya …

Tentu saja, dia terkunci di kamar, bersama Tsubomi-chan~, BERDUAAN.

Ohh Tuhan, Kano janji habis ini ia akan membeli martabak dan membagikannya pada anak-anak jalanan. Setelah itu berdoa di kuil dan membotakan diri. Jadi biksu disana dan makan sayur tiap hari.

Maaf, tapi bohong.

Dia cuman akan mengucap syukur dalam hati saja.

'_Shuuya Kano! aku tau kau pasti merencanakan semua ini! cepat! kemarikan kunci kamarnya!'_

'_Ehhh?! Kido _wa Hidoii~'

.

.

Ya, dia tak sengaja kok mengunci pintunya. diulangi dia TAK SENGAJA.

Juga— Dia tak bawa kunci kamarnya kok, yang ada di balik jaketnya itu HANYA ilusi.

Ya, hanya ilusi.

* * *

**Ghost ; Hantu**

Tsubomi Kido, 16 thn. Takut pada hantu dan kerabat dekatnya.

Kenyataan, tak dapat dipungkiri. Namun selalu ditolaknya setengah mati.

Ya, sebagai tipe Tsundere akut—Walau juga tak diakuinya— sampai mati pun dia tak akan mengakui fakta bahwa dia _sangat _takut pada hantu.

'_Wooooooo~'_

'_Gyahahahahaha~'_

'_Khukhukhukhukhu~'_

Tapi sekarang beda cerita, hantu-hantu di depannya ini _sungguh _beda cerita.

'_UUWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!'_

Ya Tuhan, jantung Kido nyaris lompat rasanya.

_Pluk_

Dan sialnya lagi, tanpa sengaja—INGAT! tanpa sengaja dia memeluk Kano. Siapa suruh makhluk itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya?!

'_Hehehehe~ Kido takut~?'_

Sialan sekali makhluk itu, besok-besok Kido tak mau lagi menerima tantangan aneh-aneh dari Shuuya Kano.

Meski imbalannya kaset favoritenya!

* * *

**Blood Type ; Golongan darah**

Sulit dipercaya, tapi benar-benar sungguhan.

Shuuya Kano dan Tsubomi Kido berbagi satu golongan darah yang sama!

Ya, itu menyebabkan patahnya teori Shintaro mengenai '_Sifat kurang waras Kano adalah penyebab dari golongan darahnya…' _. Tentu saja langsung patah, mengingat Kido adalah salah satu orang yang paling _waras _di Mekameka-Dan. Jadi apa sebenarnya penyebab kurang warasnya Kano? Keturunan kah?

Itu semua masih menjadi misteri.

Oke, mari kita beralih ke topic yang harusnya dibicarakan.

'_Kido~ golongan darah kita sama~! Kita benar-benar jodoh!'_

_._

'_Bicara lagi dan akan kupatahkan lenganmu…'_

_._

'_Huuuu kejam~!'_

_._

Apa _sih_, hubungannya golongan darah sama jodoh ?

Jika bisa—dan semoga saja bisa— Kido ingin pergi ke Rumah Sakit ternama dan minta ke dokter spesialis darah—Kalo ada— dia ingin ganti golongan darah agar tak sama dengan makhluk kurang waras di ujung sana.

* * *

**Recognition ; Pengakuan.**

—_Suatu saat nanti, Shuuya Kano akan mengatakan sebuah kejujuran pada Tsubomi Kido. Sebuah kejujuran berupa pengakuan._ —

Ya, dan sekaranglah saatnya …

_Tappp_

_Tappp_

_Tappp_

Sebuah langkah pasti, mendekat kearah gadis yang menunggu di sana. Di apartemen 107 itu sendirian.

Membawa sebuah bungkusan berpita, Hitam dan Ungu. Melambangkan dirinya dan gadis itu.

_Krriiiieeetttt_—

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka, Kido ada disana. menunggunya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. sendirian.

Dan dengan langkah mendekat, Kano segera berada di depan gadis itu, tersenyum tanpa kerlingan jahil seperti biasanya. Mengarahkan bungkusan itu mendekat kearah Si gadis hijau.

Mulutnya terbuka, siap mengatakan bait-bait kejujuran yang selama ini dirapalkannya—

.

.

.

—Dan gadis itu nyaris menangis senang …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Ne, Tsubomi-chan wa kirai desu!'_

'_Uso dayo~!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya beberapa kata, bahkan masih dalam konteks berbohong. Kano mengatakannya dengan baik…

Yap, bahkan kejujuran pun harus dikatakan melalui kebohongan, Kano benar-benar makhluk yang sulit dimengerti.

Setidaknya, semua berakhir bagus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N ;**

Maaf Readers-san. saya dengan _terpaksa _menyelesaikan Drabble ini, saya mau membuat project baru.

Tapi kalo masih mau lanjut, tinggal bilang saja kok ^^ saya mungkin akan lanjutkan, tapi di fict yang beda. Yang ini udah _benar-benar complete_.

Terimakasih atas dukungannya, saya sangat senang karena banyak yang mau baca fict ini, meskipun banyak Typonya dan banyak hal nggak nyabung yang saya tulis.

Salam,

AzuraRii.


End file.
